The Tale of Texas Red
by Guy-East
Summary: Master Makarov is at the orphanage on his turn to entertain the kids with a story. The others are chaperoning him to make sure the kids are not scarred for life. *Drabble* *Warning: Light Master Makarov*


**A:N Hey everyone, Guy-East here. This drabble was inspired by the song 'Big Iron' by Marty Robbins. Which I came across while killing all manner of things in the Mojave wasteland. Here it is. Have fun.**

Here. In the town of Magnolia, goes a story a story old enough that it can be dismissed as rumour. It was a story of an outlaw, a ranger, and the big iron on his hip.

* * *

"Gather 'round children. Grandpa Makarov has a story for you all." came the voice of the (now retired) third guild master.

"He sure is good with kids. Right Natsu?" was the sweet sound of the present guild master Erza from behind him.

"Sure is!" Cana said from behind them, a bottle of beer in hand.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him to the orphanage? I don't know how the children will scar." shuddered Natsu. "Relax, Natsu. You're worrying too much. We taught him how to be around children and ladies, didn't we girls?" Mira came out of nowhere bag of snacks in hand.

"FOOD!" screamed Natsu and jumped towards the bag, only to be met with the ground as Mira quickly spun the bag away from him and said "Now now, Natsu, these are for the kids. You'll get yours later."

In the meantime, the kids had gathered around Makarov.

"What'll you tell us today gramps?" came a voice from the crowd

"The story of Texas Red"

"We don't want rumours and gossip, give us a real story!" the children complained.

"Yeah! The one with action and that dragon" came another voice.

"Don't judge a book by its cover kids. I was there when Texas red was shot down." boasted Gramps.

"DAMN Gramps you OLD" shouted Natsu from behind the crowd only to review a gauntleted smack on the backside of his head. "No swearing in front of the kids" reprimanded Erza.

"Well, aren't you a whipped one?" snickered Makarov, only to be silenced when a glare from the girls chilled him to very bones. And with a fake cough, began

"Whether you like it or not. It's the story for today and too bad for you I'm telling it anyways"

* * *

It was an early morning in the town of Magnolia. A heat wave was passing through town and everyone was trying to enjoy the cool air coming from in the early hours. Being a small town, everyone knew everyone else, and there was one person who no one knew. He just came riding from the south side of town. He didn't speak to the folks around him, didn't have much to say anyways. The folks in town didn't ask his business and no one dared to make a slip. For the stranger had a big iron on his hip.

Slowing riding down towards the Fairy tail guild and salon. He looked slowly all around. There were whispers from every lip. "He's an outlaw, and he's here to some business with the big iron on his hip."

There lived an outlaw in the city, by the name of Texas Red. A woman with a youth of twenty-four and there were notches on her pistol numbered one and nineteen more.

"Beer" was the voice of the stranger when he plonked down on the stool.

"We don't serve your kind here outlaw. Go back whence you came unless you want some extra drinking holes." The barkeep replied, his hand threatening on the gun he had.

"I'm a ranger from the Fiore army and I won't be in town for long. I'm guessing you don't want me here no matter who I am." replied our now known stranger.

"What business you have here kid?" asked the barkeep.

"I am here to bring an outlaw back alive, or maybe dead. It doesn't matter that I am after Texas Red."

"Well, kid. If you are gonna do that. Go first to the undertaker, he's down the road. Twenty men had tried to take her and the twenty men are dead. And you gonna be the twenty-first." Told the barkeep.

"I'll do that barkeep. First, I'll need a room to clean up. After twenty days on the road, I am in no situation to meet a lady." said the ranger.

"You can have the one the top. And I'll need the payment in advance. While you're still alive. Dead men don't pay."

The ranger after paying went up and was taking a bath.

It wasn't long before the word spread around the town and laid rest in the ears of Texas Red.

"Let's go pay him a visit. Shall we?" told Texas Red to no one in particular.

In a burst of speed, Texas Red made it to the guild and tavern and barged down the doors. No one dared to stop her. Her presence was more terrifying than a thousand ghost ready to eat your soul. The cowardly barkeep muttered, "fir….first...floor."

"Thank you very much," replied Texas Red in the sweetest voice imaginable, one that could melt the hearts of your ex.

* * *

"Master… What's an ex?" asked a child in the crowd.

He desperately looked at the guildmates for answers only to receive a set of smirks mocking his predicament.

"*cough* I'll tell you later kid. Back to the story."

* * *

She knocked on the door she knew the ranger was in and came in slowly. The ranger was taking a bath in the tub. So vulnerable. She could kill him in the water but that would be very unsportsmanlike.

"Tell me, Ranger. Who sent you here?" asked Red. knowing that the ranger was already aware of her presence and the potential firefight was halted until further notice.

"Who else could? The king himself. You are quite popular in crocus. Twenty men dead and twelve of them Rangers." replied the Ranger with his head resting on the rest of the edge of the tub. "I'm done here. If you wanted to kill me now, you'd have done it till now. You are waiting for something. I'll give you the benefit of doubt and wait till then. Now.. would you mind handing me my clothes? They are on the bed."

"What's the need for clothes Ranger?" Came the sultry voice of Texas Red.

"Very well then." The ranger came out of the tub in his birthday suit and started dressing in front of Texas Red.

In a flash of lightning, Texas Red jumped on the Ranger and …..

* * *

"The Ranger fired a shot and killed texas red and ended her cruel reign over the town and law and order were brought back and everyone lived happily ever after! " Finished Natsu in the backdrop of the girls beating the crap out of Master Makarov for trying to turn the story in such a way.

He had heard this one many times and knew it wasn't safe for kids.

"Now kids, If you'll excuse me, I have some butt to kick." said Natsu cracking his knuckles.

"GUYS! There are snacks in this basket." With that the kids attacked the picnic basket Mira had made and nobody there cared what happened to the Master.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review my early attempts, so I can improve. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Happy trails**

 **-Guy-East-**


End file.
